DrSmith from Scotland yard meets Agents Hendrix and Walsch of the FBI
by the other ghost girl
Summary: Dean and Sam pick up where Sam left off on the case he was working on, which involves some disappearances from a Tech Expo in town. Things get messy when it turns out that a man from Scotland Yard is already there investigating due to some missing British scientists speaking at the expo, and Castiel shows up. the brothers will need his, and the man's help to stop a powerful demon.
1. prologue

They say that even though humans were his favorites, humanity isn't the only race that God created.

Although there are some that reside on earth, there are other worlds that they live on. Although the angels of heaven and the demons of hell are aware of all of them, there is one race that have become the subject of campfire tales (or at least as close as you can get with Angels and Demons).

They say that they were god's first attempt at creating humanity, and that in many ways, they were far more successful. They were stronger, lasted longer, and even more efficient, But while they had many of the same emotions as humans, as well as they're will power and stubbornness, they still had the distance of angels.

All of them, that is, except for one.

Although he goes by many names, the angels call him "The Man with Many Souls". The reason behind this is because his race had souls so powerful, that even the weakest soul among them was more powerful than all the souls on earth, as well as in heaven and hell put together.

His soul is sought after by demons and angels alike, but none have been able to claim it, as not only does he evade them, but he has also never died, he only changes.

Even though any angel or demon you ask will tell you that The Man is just a legend, many will still flock like vultures to him if the ever manage to get a whiff of him.

They say that when the man finally breathes his last, it means that the earth is doomed.

But everyone knows it's just a fairytale


	2. Neokomimi girls and Cybermen

**Alright, so for my own purposes, I'm pushing the tech a little into the future(at least from the episode the year is set in) and mucking up the timeline, just a smidge. So I'll give you some background info Dean is fresh from his stay in hell (shortly after the 2****nd**** episode in season 4) and wants things to go back to normal, so he helps Sam investigate the case he was working on. I'm skipping a little bit of content because some of it is on my iphone, and it is going to be a pain to get it on my computer, so I'll include a flashback in the next chapter, and YES I do know that I should be finishing my other fics before I start a new one, but I just want to get this out of my system first**

Dean was over at the Neocomimi booth, "Interviewing" some of the Japanese models that were showing off the product. Sam decided to cover more of the booths that were closer to the area that was experiencing the most anomalies. He had finished interviewing the creepy scientist who was running the Cybus Technology booth, when he felt a chill go down his spine. He turned and saw their latest innovation, staring at him. He'd heard about the Cybermen before, but he'd never seen one in person, in fact, they weren't even available to the public (or anyone really) yet. No one even knew what they were built for, just that they were the peak of cybernetic innovation, and pretty damn creepy.

While he was trying to decide if he should ask Ol' creepy more questions, or put as much distance between him and the latest leap toward the uncanny valley as possible when he felt someone bump into him, he spun around to see a man in a tweed jacket who mumbled a quick apology in his direction.

He flashed some credentials in ol' creepy's face and said "Dr. John Smith, I'm on loan from Scotland yard, I'm looking into the disappearances"

Sam managed to sneak out of sight by the time the good doctor turned around.

"You know you're the second person to ask about that today, the other one was a feller from the FBI, he's right behind-" he looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"Well look at that, he's gone!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow "Really? Well let's try to focus on the matter at hand shall we? You can start off by telling me everything you know about Cybus In-I mean, Technology"

Sam eventually found Dean at the concession stand, holding a pack of ice up to one side of his face and grinning. Sam gave him a look, and Dean tried to look innocent. "Hey, at least I got the information _before_ I started hitting on them" He protested.

Sam sighed deeply and grabbed his older brother by the arm and guided him to a back exit. "We need to be more careful, It looks like someone else is investigating this thing."

Dean, who suddenly snapped back into business mode gave Sam a look.

"Hunter, or Someone who's actually with the police." He asked.

Sam shrugged "I don't know, but the idea of Scotland yard investigating disappearances in America is fishy, and I don't think that any self-respecting Hunter would use such a ridiculous cover."

"You think that he's someone like Bela, or working for someone else?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but I think that it's probably a good idea to lay low, and that means staying AWAY from the shop girls." Sam said.

Dean looked like he was going to say something to defend himself, but decided against it.

"Alright, I guess that this means we can't do any more investigating for the moment. Listen, I haven't had a bacon cheeseburger since I got back, what do you think about hitting a Wendy's before going back to the motel and going over what we found out."

Sam would have countered that, but decided to continue humoring his brother for the moment, it was true that they weren't going to get anything done if they stayed, and what was the harm in grabbing something to eat while they waited for the Expo to clear out for the night?


	3. the running man

He was hoping that his retirement was going to be a little more relaxing, and touristy, but then again where had hope ever gotten him?

When his last companions died, he decided that he was going to isolate himself, and live out the years he had left by not interfering and trying his very best to feed the right dogs, and Not running more than a man his age ought to be.

His nose always ALWAYS got him into trouble. He could have just gone back inside, and gone somewhere else, but Noooooo he just HAD to investigate.

Now he had Cybermen (who were in a time period they had no right to be in by the way) on his tail, spewing some sort of foul black smoke from their eye sockets.

Even though he couldn't recall _when_ he'd seen smoke like that, he knew he'd seen it before, and he knew for a fact that it wasn't a good thing. Maybe it was something in his instincts, or a memory from god knows when buried in his head, but whatever it was, it was telling him to find a place with a sturdy door and hole up until morning.

Unfortunately he was too far away to go home (where he would prefer) and places with six inch thick iron doors where in short supply, so the best he could do was find the closest motel room and hope for the best.

He didn't pay any attention to the room or the condition it was in. All he was concerned with was getting at least two doors between them, so that he'd have some time to think up a way out of this.

Once he got inside the bathroom, he locked the door and tried to catch his breath.

It was supposed to be better than this, he'd had enough of being hunted like an animal for a lifetime, actually, three, no four, lifetimes.

Why couldn't he just be left alone to die in peace?

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to break into the Expo. Dean had expected there to be more security measures than a couple of locked doors, especially considering the vast quantities of cutting edge technology just lying around inside. Although most of the vendors were smart enough to take their merchandise with them when they closed up for the night, there was still a couple of thousand dollars to be made off of what was left behind.

Dean was tempted to try on the display Neocomimi headset, just for kicks, but decided that he less fingerprints he left, the better.

Sam was working the EMF detector on the show floor, so Dean decided to scope out the storage room. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and turned with the barrel of his gun raised. Dean let out a strangled shout of surprise, and jumped back.

"We need to talk. NOW"

Dean narrowed his eyes, and turned his back on Castiel.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm busy." Dean said, and stuck his head around a corner.

Castiel grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"This is not a matter up for discussion" He growled at him.

"Alright alright, you don't have to do some sort of freaky Vulcan mind meld thing, let me just get Sammy and when can talk about this at the motel"

"I do not understand, what does a pagan god have to do with this?"

When they got to the motel it was surrounded by a crowd of cybermen.

"What are those things?"

"They are the reason why I was told to intervene" Castiel said, as the metal men continued to barrel straight at them. Castiel held one hand out, in an almost lazy gesture and touched it on the forehead. The abomination made a disturbingly human scream as the demon escaped through any available exit.

When the "robot" fell limply to the ground, the others stopped. Castiel didn't have to move, they just turned and walked away.

Castiel looked confused.

"They were not interested in you, but I thought-"

"I don't care, we can talk about this once we get inside, whatever these things are, their possessed, which means they can't get across salt lines"

Castiel stepped carefully over the salt lines and stiffened.

"Something wrong Cass?"

He turned his head towards the bathroom.

"We are not alone"


	4. a world on fire

He was a thin man of average height and build. He wore a tweed jacket with leather elbow pads and a blood red bow tie. Even though Sam knew for a fact that the stranger lying sprawled on the floor in the bathroom would look ridiculous in that getup either way, he also knew that he'd be more intimidating if he wasn't passed out. Castiel confirmed that the man didn't have any unwanted hitchhikers, but he still looked distressed.

"What I don't understand is how he got in here in the first place." Sam said after a couple of minutes of an uncomfortable silence, staring at the strange man who they had tied to a chair.

"Lockpicking isn't exactly rocket science Sam, its simple enough that a monkey can do it."

Castiel looked like he was going to comment on that , but thought better of it.

"Yeah, but he was in a hurry, under all of that stress he would have left a couple of marks, or at the very least it wouldn't be in the same position." Sam replied.

"So? Maybe they weren't here until after he broke in, or maybe he's a pro, we won't know until he wakes up which will be... uh how long does it usually last?" Dean said glancing at Castiel

"He will not wake for some time." Castiel said, still looking at the man.

Dean made an obvious "see" gesture.

"Well whoever he is, and whatever the heck is going on, it's definitely out of the ordinary. Let's try and find what we can on the internet, and then when we sort out-" He glanced at the unconscious man tied to the chair and winced a little, as the fact that this case was getting weirder by the minute had just become apparent. "Whatever's going on here, I'll check the county records."

"You should go. Actually you should both go." Castiel said suddenly.

Sam and Dean both gave Castiel the same look of confusion and mild apprehension. Castiel had made it quite clear in the past that he wasn't going to help them.

"This has top priority, possibly more so than the sixty six seals, it is imperative that this is taken care of as quickly as possible, and I can deal more easily with our guest if he awakens before you return."

The brothers looked at each other, and they both agreed that Castiel knew something that he wasn't telling them, as per usual, and they also agreed that it was better to deal with it later.

* * *

Castiel waited until ten minutes had passed since the engines of the impala receded out of his hearing.

Then he turned back to the man, if he could be called that, and knelt down to eye level.

He'd known from the beginning that the man wasn't human. Even now he could hear the man's heart, _hearts_ beating in his chest.

He wasn't foolish enough to believe that earth was the only planet that his father had created, and he knew for a fact that there were other races living there.

He had even heard tell of suitable vessels for angels being among them.

However, it had been agreed long ago that keeping mankind from some of his father's less favored children; at least for the moment, was the best solution.

There had been other moments when integration had been attempted, and it had ended horribly.

So whenever another race tried to make contact or conquest with the earth, they were either… gently deterred, or kept out of the picture.

Castiel had already decided on the course of action he was going to take. He would find out where this one came from, and send him home.

It would be slightly taxing, but it was much easier than having to deal with the questions he'd bring, all he had to do was find out where home was…..

* * *

Fire, there was so much fire…. That's how it always started, bright red flames on a burnt orange world; all of it burning. Men, Women, even children. No one was spared. All of it his, his making.

Millions DEAD, their blood on his hands-

Alone…. so alon-

No, not alone.

Someone was in here with him.

Someone was inside his head.

He turned and faced one of the burning silver spires and-

* * *

Castiel pulled back with a small gasp. He reached up and touched his forehead, he was sweating…. Interesting.

This man wasn't ordinary, even for a non-earthling, he couldn't recognize the planet, or even the name of the planet, and he had a feeling he knew why.


	5. Hellhounds on my trail

**Filler while I'm trying to think about how to further the story, and this might add some insight. I've extended the timeline for human nature from 3 to 6 months (as Martha's trying to track down the family as well as make sure everything's arranged.**

_February 21 1913, somewhere outside of Farrington, England._

John Smith was taking a walk. This in itself was unusual for him, as while he did occasionally enjoy a walk on an exceptionally beautiful day, this wasn't one of them.

For whatever reason, he felt compelled to walk out into the snow and the rain, and get himself lost. He shivered a little and pulled his damp overcoat closer, trying to pull what warmth was left into his body.

He hoped that there was some place nearby where he could get directions back to his flat and dry off a little. He frowned as a soggy page from some forgotten book hit him in the face.

He stifled a curse, as his mother, bless her, had always hated cursing, a trait she had passed on to him by force. Once Smith had torn the soggy parchment (which was quickly dissolving into mulch at this point) off his face, he realized that he had gotten even more lost than he had been before, and to make matters worse, he could see the night starting to creep back into the sky.

In the distance, he noticed two figures talking in the middle of the road. Smith sincerely hoped that these two were just fellow travelers, and not a pair of highwaymen.

When he got closer he saw that they were no longer talking, but kissing each other passionately. To further disturb his prudish Victorian sensibilities (also from his mother) he quickly realized that they were both men.

Smith made a disgusted clicking noise with his tongue, and continued to walk by, more concerned with getting someplace warm and dry than his principals at the moment, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He did a quick double take over his shoulder, just to confirm what he'd seen, then he picked up the pace and ran.

* * *

_1941, (month unknown sometime during the blitz) London, England _

The bombs were falling, and there were only a few people left on the street. most of them were there because they had been caught unawares when the sirens sounded, but even the ones who thought they were being clever by stealing food while people were cowering in their homemade bomb shelters had enough sense to run. There was only one man who was casually strolling through the street, and he had long sense given up caring about his life.

There was an earsplitting noise as the next bomb fell, it only lasted for a few seconds, and wasn't like anything else he'd heard. The loud keening sound made him cover his ears, although he fared much better than the people around him, who were doubled over in pain.

This distraction almost got them all killed, as a bomb hit seconds after they'd recovered.

Everyone else present believed that the noise was the sound of a bomb hitting maximum velocity shortly before hitting the ground. The man who, for one of the first times in his life, was one of the few people who wasn't running, knew otherwise; but chose to ignore it.

Later he tried not to think about how similar it sounded to someone or something crying

* * *

_Somewhere in time and space_

A man with black eye watched his ship, the chill that went down his spine helped him decide against staying any longer.

* * *

_England! I don't even care anymore._

He saw it, just as he went under. The nurse. She was awful, horrible her eyes! He'd thought he'd never see them again…

* * *

_Same_

Poor Peri…. If he'd though to check sooner he could have avoided this…. As he started to close the door behind him, he noticed a small child standing in the middle of the rubble. The child in question, a rosy cheeked little girl of about seven years old slowly turned her head to face him, and smiled. He tried to remain calm for Peri, but he closed the door and tried to escape as quickly as possible

**I'm sorry that some of the earlier doctors may be a little out of character, The ninth, tenth and eleventh were the ones that got me into Doctor who, and I haven't seen many of the original series.**


End file.
